A Mathtime Yaoi Story
by Luna Chan
Summary: What happens when Wufei accidently stumbles into Quatre's room? Read and find out! 5x4 pairing, give some r+r!
1. Default Chapter

*A few notes that I urge you to read before continuing..*  
  
Please,  
  
PLEASE  
  
PLEASE  
  
if you are not 17 or older, or get offened easily, do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT read this.  
  
I know this is easier said than done, but I need this disclaimer.  
  
This story contains yaoi, which is to say, a sexual situation between two males.  
  
Why did we write this? Because we wanted to, for HUMOROUS purposes.  
  
If you do not fancy this, or if you get offended (for whatever reason) I suggest you hit the back button now.  
  
This story also contains characters which do not belong to any of the author's here, suffice to say. Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, Trowa, etc all belong to Bandai/Sunrise/ whoever. We do not claim to hold any rights to any of these characters except our own, which no one knows anyway =P  
  
These characters are being used without permission, which rather defeats the purpose of writing a disclaimer, but this is just so that we do not get sued.  
  
OK. If you are still here, please enjoy!  
  
~Luna Chan  
  
A Mathtime Yaoi Story.  
  
A joint venture between:  
  
Anika,  
  
Alice,  
  
and Joan  
  
Some quick notes:  
  
Why is this called a mathtime yaoi story?  
  
Simple. It was written in math class..  
  
hence why we are all failing math ^_^;  
  
This is a 5x4 pairing by the way.  
  
We usually favor other pairings, but this was on a whim. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
By the way, because I do not have Microsoft word, it'll be hard to tell who wrote what, exactly. To help you, try this..  
  
Anika(A big Wufei fan) writes very humorously  
  
Alice( a big S&M fan.. and I do not mean Sailor Moon..) writes a lotta..well, you decide for yourself.  
  
Me...well, I'm not good at humor, so I write very seriously with romance and whatnot.  
  
So this story is bound to make no sense.. after a while, you just get to know who wrote everything.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
For the first time in a while, Wufei was home alone.. or so he thought.  
  
He was exploring the house when he stumbled into what appered to be Quatra's  
  
room (Of course, the walls were bright pink with lots of stuffed animals  
  
and lacy drapery). Wufei then opened a huge box as he tripped over it What  
  
he saw shocked him very much!  
  
A blow up doll collection of the entire Gundam cast!! He sweatdropped and  
  
inflated the pilots  
  
"Wow..really detailed.." he mumbled. "Must have cost a fortune.." He pulled  
  
out an instruction booklet  
  
"How To Use Vibrating Gundam Pilots"  
  
He opened the book and began to read. 20 minutes later, Wufei was trying  
  
them all out. He liked the Treize doll best because Treize was soo god-damn  
  
manly. "Ha ha Treize, never thought I'd enter you now, did you?" He trailed off  
  
and started to laugh maniacally. Right then, Quatre walked in "What the... Oh, I see you  
  
found my collection. Well, if you had wanted to use it, you could have just asked.  
  
"But I didn't know you even had it.."Wufei replied. "Can I borrow this one?" he asked,  
  
pointing to the Treize doll. "Go ahead," Quatre said "You might as well keep it.  
  
Consider it as a gift. Just remember to ask next time.." "Thanks Quatre. I owe you  
  
one." "No problem." Quatre then turned around and said "If you want some sport  
  
I'm free right now, if you want to give it a go.." Wufei grinned and kissed Quatre  
  
fully. Quatre moaned and Wufei nipped his pink nipples softly "Do not mind me.."  
  
Wufei trailed off, slowly licking each nubbin. Quatre envolped Wufei in a big  
  
bear hug, drawing him closer to his rapidly beating heart. Blushing, Quatre said  
  
"Oh, not at all.." and smiled shyly, stroking Wufei's hair. Wufei then started to  
  
softly kiss Quatre's chest, from his left nub, and kissed his way slowly downward..  
  
toward the boy's navel. He stuck his tongue into it and Quatre giggled "That tickles!"  
  
His hand fondled Quatre's soft round mansack "Oh Wu-chan! Don't grab so hard!" He  
  
again blushed and softly rubbed his manhood on Wufei "Please.. be more gentle.."  
  
he said softly. Wufei nodded and, witha feather light touch, softly groped Quatre,  
  
feeling him harden with every movement. "Oh, Wu-Chan.."Quatre breathed out..  
  
Wufei then got up and tried to find something. He quickly found thick ropes and tied  
  
Quatre to the bed posts. Wufei then found a bright pink whip and was teasing  
  
Quatre by spanking the whip lightly on the boy's junk. "Am I the man of your  
  
dreams?" He purred sexyly. "Oh yes.." Quatre replied. Wufei sat on Quatre's chest and  
  
rubbed the hwip against his soft face. "Now," he said "What is it you want from me?"  
  
Quatre turned crimson red "What.. I want from you?" Wufei grinned and and roughly  
  
kissed him, forcing his tongue into the Arabians mouth. Wrestling with a frenzy  
  
within, Quatre kissed back, gently exploring every region of the Chinese pilot's mouth  
  
for future reference. Before he could fully enjoy himself, however, Wufei broke the  
  
kiss and licked his mouth. "Well?" he asked again "What is it you want from me?"  
  
"Wufei.."started Quatre, breath taken away "I want..your virginity!" "You know?!"  
  
Wufei asked, shocked "Isn't it obvious??" "Well, maybe.. but you can't have it yet."  
  
Said Wufei "First, I'll have a little fun with you.." "Oh no, please stop.." said  
  
Quatre, trying to act meek. "Yes bitch you want me, need me don't you? Wufei asked.  
  
"Y-yes master.." Wufei bent down and kissed the tip of Quatre's quivering penis.  
  
Quatre moaned and thrust his hips upward toward Wufei who just smiled and moved  
  
back, just out of the boy's reach. "Wu-chan! Stop teasing me!" Quatre moaned out.  
  
WUfei just smiled and replied coyly "Then what would be the fun in that?" "Aww, no  
  
fair" said Quatre. Wufei didn't answer; instead, he started twisting Quatre's  
  
"nubbins" until they started to turn purple "Oh.. ohhh!" Quatre cried out. "That..  
  
that's not fair!" Wufei grinned at him "Who said anything..."and started moving his  
  
hands down, using both to slowly grope him once more. Quatre let out an eep and sighed,  
  
pushing his hips forward, but Wufei just put his hands back down. "... about being  
  
fair?" Wufei finished, grinning slyly. 


	2. Mathtime Yaoi, Part 2

A Mathtime Yaoi Story:  
  
Part Two.  
  
Wufei teased and tormented poor Quatre, who moaned for lack of something better to  
  
do. Wufei brushed his hand on the underside of Quatre's penis. Quatre shuddered  
  
at his light touch "Wufei.." he moaned, thrusting in his direction for a longer  
  
touch. The dark child smiled, obsidian eyes sparkling as he gently played with  
  
the Arabians' soft blond hair. He bent down low and playfully licked Quatre's fair  
  
penis head. the blond by moaned as Wufei's moist tongue lapped at his penis, softly  
  
nibbling at the ridge, exploring the underside of the head. Then, Wufei began to  
  
slowly suck on Quatre's penis. Quatre kept moaning and kept trying to thrust his hips  
  
upward, but Wufei pinned him down. Wufei then began to squeeze and rub Quatre's  
  
balls; slowly at first, then gradually harder and harder. "OW! Too hard! Wu- chan,  
  
too hard. It hurts. "Quatre screamed as Wufei pinched his balls. "Does it hurt good?  
  
You little man-bitch?" He asked, purring in his ear "Yes! I'm a whore! I'ma bad boy!  
  
Spank me.. spank me hard!!" Wufei whipped out a paddle out of nowhere and started  
  
to spank Quatre as he kept squeezing his balls. " Oh yes.. I'm so bad! ah..ahhh!! Harder!"  
  
breaks of into unintelligible moans Quatre screamed as Wufei spanked him hard and  
  
thorougly. He put his hand on Quatre's hot (and now red) throbbing ass and felt the  
  
overall plushyness of it. So soft and smooth and smelling of baby powder was it.  
  
"Sugoi.." Wufei said as he buried his face into the nice smelling crevice. "No! Don't  
  
stop!" Screamed Quatre "Keep spanking me! I've been such a bad boy!"  
  
*And now the story takes a commerical turn!!~ Author's notes*  
  
The chinaman spanked him with one hand and pulled close a tube of cherry flavored  
  
lube. Quatre turned around and stared at the tube. "Is that LubeFairy (tm) lube I see?"  
  
Wufei winked and gave a cheesy grin "Why of course! One should never enter an  
  
unlubricated orifice!" Quatre's eyes widened "Did we just promote LubeFairy(tm) lube?"  
  
Wufei nodded sadly, and then said sarcastically "Comes in five flavors. What  
  
flavor are you??" "Strawberry!!" cried out Quatre.  
  
*Now back from that little tangent of ours..*  
  
"Do I make you hot?" Wufei asked Quatre uncharacteristicaly(sp)  
  
cheesy porn music plays in the background..Chicka chicka pow wow.. chicka chicka pow  
  
wow!!. sorry, wrong style. Anyway, back to the story..  
  
Wufei applied theLubeFairy(tm) lube generously into Quatre's crack and playfully  
  
flicked his testicals back and forth. "hee hee! Bouncy!" "Hey! Stop that! That tickles!"  
  
said Quatre. Wufei didnt listen and started to stick his finger into Quatre. Wufei's  
  
finger playfully twirled around in the boy's forbidden hole, slowly but surely  
  
stretching it out. Still playing with Quatre's ripe fruits, Wufei buried his face  
  
near the other pilot's enterance, carefully slipping his moist tongue in, savoring  
  
the flavor of the lube and Quatre's unique taste, making Quatre moan. He started to  
  
squirm, loving the wetness being pressed into him, and begged for more. "Oh Wu-Chan!  
  
I want you in me! I want it hard!" said Quatre. Wufei grinned evily and tried to shove  
  
himself into Quatre's "a" hole, but..he almost forgot to tease the Arab a little more.  
  
He slipped his penis head into Quatre's hole as he screamed for more. However, Wufei  
  
only head-fucked him "Not yet my love.." he said "We'l go slowly.. but you will get your  
  
satisfaction.." He took Quatre' s manrod and shoved it into the vibrating Duo and  
  
pushed the ON button. Quatre was moaning and shaking along with the doll as Wufei  
  
slipped a little more into the blond boy. "Oh.. oh.. OH! Wufei, hard! Please!!" Quatre  
  
screamed as Wufei finally did what the Arab wanted him to do. He shoved his rod into  
  
Quatre really hard and deep. Quatre screamed with delight. The vibrating Duo  
  
grr-ed under him, at a faster speed. He screamed at the building sexual tension  
  
and finally, when the moment of climax came, both boys vision blanked out  
  
"AHHHHH!" they both screamed simuntaniously(sp) and then.. passed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Heero walked in the room "Quatre, we're needed for a missi.. what  
  
in the name of HELL?!" Trowa stammered out. He was greeted with the sight of  
  
Quatre and Wufei sprawled out on the bed, naked, and surrounded by Gundam  
  
pilots. "You said you wouldn't share those with anyone but me!!" Trowa said.  
  
"Im sorry.. it was kinda spur of the moment.." Heero just stood there, shocked, and ran  
  
out screaming. Trowa shrugged and pulled off his shirt "Ah well. You could have at least  
  
waited for me.."  
  
The End. 


End file.
